UNTITLED SONGFICS
by fangirl2000
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Cheatin' Boys

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA! Based on: Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood

One breezy, morning as Miley, Lily, and Oliver were walking along the shoreline.

"So what do you guess want to do today?" Miley asked as she picked up a seashell.

"I don't know. Oliver, how about you?" Lily asked as she sat down in the sand.

"How about..." Oliver began, "we...uh Miley why don't we go for a long walk over here."

"Oliver, what are you doing?" Miley asked as she stopped him from walking any farther. Lily walked over to Oliver, and began looking at what he was watching.

"What are you doing?" Lily whispered.

"What ever you do, don't look around the umbrellas." Oliver said as he turned Lily around.

"Why not?" Lily said as she turned back to look. "Is that..."

"Yes..." Oliver said as he shook his head. "Don't tell Miley."

_Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a beach-blond tramp,_

_And she's probably getting frisky_

_Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink 'cause she can't shoot whiskey, _

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick showing her how to shoot a combo_

_And he don't know..._

As Miley turned around, she saw what Lily and Oliver were goggling at.

"Is...that..." Miley began, "no...it can't...is he...that bastard!"

"Miley, understand that he just got back from Romania. He wanted to see other people." Oliver said as he tried to hold Miley bad.

"He doesn't just think that...He can't think that..." Miley stuttered as she clenched he fists and began to walk over to Jake and his mystery girl.

"MILEY!" Oliver and Lily yelled in unison as they ran after her. As Jake looked up, he saw Miley's face bright red, and Oliver and Lily catching their breath behind her.

"Miley? Miley it's not what...I can...we have to talk." Jake said as he began to explain.

"Yeah, explain why you're here with this...this tramp! Who is she?" Miley asked as she pulled Jake up to eye length.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some wild trash version of Shania karaoke,_

_Right now, she's probably saying "I'm Drunk" and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,_

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo,_

_And he don't know..._

"Miley..." Jake pleaded.

"No, Jake. It's my turn to talk. WE ARE THROUGH!" Miley screamed. "Oh, and you, you go ahead and have fun with him, I'm done." Then Miley walked away with Oliver and Lily close behind.

"Have fun, you..." Lily began.

"Lily, don't even both." Miley said as she pulled her two friends along. Jake and his new girlfriend kept on kissing like nothing even happened. Jake kept thinking, _what are you doing, Ryan? You just let the best girlfriend you ever had walk away, _and yet he didn't care.


	2. My Little Miley

As Miley began getting ready for the biggest day of her life, her wedding day, her best friend came into the room.

"Miley, you look great!" Lily said.

"Thanks, so do you." Miley replied. She was referring to the lavender dress Lily was wearing.

"So are you ready?"

"I think so."

"Well, he's waiting for you."

"I know, but I don't think I'm ready for this."

"Miley, you've been planning this thing for months. Soon, you'll be the next Mrs. Oliver Ryan Oken!"

"I know..." Miley sighed, but suddenly Mr. Stewart came in.

"Hey, bud. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." Miley replied. Miley, her bridesmaid's, and Mr. Stewart got into position as the music began to play.

_When you were in trouble, that crooked little smile would melt my heart of stone,_

_Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown,_

_Sometimes you're asleep and I whisper "I love you" in the moonlight at your door,_

_As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy love you more"_

As Miley began walking down the isle, Mr. Stewart could see that she was happy, and saw Jackson, Jake, and Oliver standing there waiting for His little girl.

"Who gives this woman to be with this man?" the priest asked as he got out his book.

"I do." Mr. Stewart said as Miley stepped up and stood by Oliver. Mr. Stewart felt a tear fall down his cheek as Oliver lifted up the veil.

_Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand,_

_But I won't say yes until I know, he's the half the makes you whole, _

_He has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man,_

_I know that he'll say he's in love,_

_But between you and me,_

_He won't be good enough_

Mr. Stewart stepped down and took a seat. As the priest talked, Mr. Stewart's mind was filled with his little bud growing up over the years, and how she had become strong without his help. Now, Miley is going to grow with another man, Oliver Ryan Oken. The next thing Mr. Stewart knew, Miley and Oliver, who had been life-long friends, were kissing. He had hoped this day would never come, but had had came as soon as he could blink. Miley and Oliver walked out of the church and into their limo. Mr. Stewart was the last one to leave.

"Mr. S? Are you okay?" Lily asked as she grabbed her bouquet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You go on ahead." He replied. As he walked, Mr. Stewart hummed:

_You beautiful baby from the outside in,_

_Chasing your dreams but always knowing the road that'll lead you home again,_

_Go on, take on this whole world,_

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_


	3. Don't Take Lily Away

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN HANNAH MONTANA. Based on Don't Take the Girl by Tim McGraw

* * *

One calm, summer morning, as Lily, Jake, Miley, and Oliver were walking down the street and into the neighborhood diner. They all sat

down, ordered, and then a stranger came in. He walked up to the counter, and pulled a gun out of his pocket.

"Give me the money!" the guy screamed, he walked over to Oliver, Lily, Jake, and Miley. "You look like you've got some money, hand it over!"

"I don't have any money!" Lily screamed, but the man wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Look, if you don't give me all of your money, then blonde here will pay for it!" He screamed as he put his gun against Lily's head.

"Don't hurt her!" Oliver screamed as he rummaged through his pockets.

"I don't have all day, hurry up!"

_Same old boy same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road  
He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm  
Said "if you do what I tell you to do  
There won't be any harm"  
And Johnny said  
Take my money  
Take my wallet  
Take my credit cards  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Here's the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please - don't take the girl_

The man left once he collected all of Oliver's things.

"Thanks Oliver. You're a lifesaver!" Lily exclaimed, then she leaned closer and kissed Oliver.

_Same old boy same sweet girl  
Five years down the road  
There's gonna be a little one  
And she says it's time to go  
Doctor says the baby's fine  
But you'll have to leave  
Cause his momma's fading fast  
And Johnny hit his knees  
And there he prayed  
Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
I'll gladly take her place  
If you'll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God please - don't take the girl_

As Oliver ran into the E.R, he heard Lily speak.

"Oliver...I...love...you."

"I love you too."

"Take care of the baby, if _I _don't make it." Lily replied as she grabbed Oliver's hand, squeezed it, but then let go.

"Lily? Lily!" Oliver screamed as tears filled his eyes.

"Don't worry, it's the medicine. She'll be all right." Dr. Thomas said.

"Good!" Oliver sighed. The doctor gave Oliver the baby, and he named her Anna Marie Oken. He swayed back and forth as Anna fell asleep in his arms.


	4. Oliver, Stand Strong

One fall morning as Lily, Miley, and Oliver were walking to school they ran into the biggest bully around.

"Hey! Stewart, Trescott, Oken, out of my way!" Markus Michelson screamed as he pushed Lily down to the ground.

"Back off! What's your problem, Michelson?" Oliver asked as he stepped between the two.

"Who's going to make me? The little baby Oken?" Markus replied in the dumbest baby voice. Markus pushed Oliver down to the ground also, and he then he got right back to his feet. Oliver threw a punch, but to his surprise, Markus had already knocked him down again. Oliver's lip and nose were bleeding, and as Miley and Lily tried to help Oliver pushed them away.

"Run, I can handle this, okay? I can take this dumbo." Oliver said as he wiped the blood that was pouring down on his sleeve.

You feel like a candle in a hurricane

Just like a picture with a broken frame

Alone and helpless

Like you've lost your fight

But you'll be alright

_Chorus:_

Cause when push comes to shove

You taste what you're made of

You might bend, till you break

Cause its all you can take

On your knees you look up

Decide you've had enough

You get mad you get strong

Wipe your hands shake it off

Then you Stand, Then you stand

Life's like a novel

With the end ripped out

The edge of a canyon

With only one way down

Take what you're given before its gone

Start holding on, keep holding on

"Oliver? Oliver, let us help you!" Lily cried as it began to rain.

"GO! I'll be fine!" Oliver replied as he pushed the girls back so that they wouldn't get hurt.

"Oliver, stop being stubborn!" Miley screamed, but began to run for the school.

"So, Oken, are you feeling lucky today?" Markus asked and then cracked his knuckles.

"Take your best shot!" Oliver said as he readied to take a punch.

Cause when push comes to shove

You taste what you're made of

You might bend, till you break

Cause its all you can take

On your knees you look up

Decide you've had enough

You get mad you get strong

Wipe your hands shake it off

Then you Stand, Then you stand

Life's like a novel

With the end ripped out

The edge of a canyon

With only one way down

Take what you're given before its gone

Start holding on, keep holding on

Every time you get up

And get back in the race

One more small piece of you

Starts to fall into place

Oliver and Markus were both throwing punches, but in the end Markus was laying on the ground. Lightning struck and Oliver's face shined in the light. Oliver left Markus on the ground and headed toward the school. When he entered, Miley and Lily greeted him.

"OLIVER! You're okay! What happed?" Lily asked as she began wiping Oliver's face with a paper towel.

"I beat 'em good. He's still outside on the ground, and I just left him there. He's a big boy, he can walk by himself." Oliver exclaimed as a crowd grew around him. People from all over the school were shouting "Oliver, Oliver, Oliver!" Oliver was a hero.


	5. Wasted Miley

As Miley, Oliver, and Lily were walking to school, something dropped out of Miley's book bag.

"What was that?" Lily asked trying to help Miley.

"Oh, this? It's nothing really. It's just some headache pills. It's nothing, honest." Miley replied. She had just lied to her very best friend for the first time.

"Are you sure? It looked a lot like...er...never mind." Oliver said holding the door open for his friends.

"Miley, are you sure you're okay?" Lily asked.

"YES! I am fine for the last time!" Miley screamed shutting her locker with her hand inside.

"MILEY! Your hand!" Oliver cried.

"What? Oh, this, I'll be fine." Miley said examining her hand. Her hand had begin to swell. It was also bleeding from the fingernails down to her wrist.

"Miley, are you sure you don't need to see the nurse, or maybe the hospital?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I can...can't go to the hospital." Miley said shyly.

"Why not? It's not like if they take a test on you that something is going to happen." Oliver said. Miley smiled bitterly knowing that she couldn't go to the hospital because of any test. It would come out that she had been taking drugs and get busted.

_Standing at the back door_

_She tried to make it fast_

_One tear hit the hard wood_

_It fell like broken glass_

_She said once love slips away_

_And you just can't get it back_

_Let's face it_

_For one split second_

_She almost turned around_

_But that would be like pouring rain drops_

_Back into a cloud_

_So she took another step and said_

_I see the way out and I'm going to take it_

"Miley, you really should-" Lily began. "It's for the best."

"I-I have to go. But I'll see ya 'round!" Miley cried heading for the bathroom. She slid, pushed open the door, and locked it.

"Miley!" Lily screamed, ponding on the door.

"I'll be out in a minute!"

"What are you doing in there?" Oliver asked, running behind Lily. Miley had to do something and quick. It was either her friends, or her life. She had heard that the pills were dangerous and even fatal, but she had to take them to keep her stress low.

"C'mon Stewart, pull it together!" Miley sighed. She took one deep breath and looked into the broken mirror. Miley hadn't expected to see what she saw, a blue eyed, brown haired, monster. She had bags under her eyes, even her teeth looked less white, and tears came pouring down her face.

_Another glass of whiskey but it still don't kill the pain_

_So she stumbles to the sink and pours it down the drain_

_She said it time to be a woman and stop livin for yesterday_

_Gotta face it_

"Miley, are you okay?" Lily asked.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine." Miley replied. She opened the bottle of pills and poured them into the toilet, then flushed. "No more!" she cried triumphantly.

"Who were you talking to?" Oliver asked as Miley came running out of the bathroom, hugging her two friends.

"No one. By the way, thanks." Miley said.

"For what?" Lily asked.

"Uh...never mind. Let's go." Miley replied. The trio walked down the hallway, and Miley was drug free.


	6. Teardrops On Miley's Guitar

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana: Based On Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift

* * *

One dark, and stormy night, as Miley Stewart was walking home from the mall, she was greeted by a letter on the doorstep. She picked it up, went inside, ran upstairs, and began to read it. As she unfolded the large piece of paper, she noticed that it was from Jake who was still in Romania. It said:

_Dear Miley,_

_We have been friends for I don't know how long, but when I kissed you before I left something happened. I felt as if we had a special connection or something. Now, please don't be mad at me, but since I have come to Romania, I've met Kim Johanson. She's really cute, smart, and funny, so are you. _

**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without **

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

_Kim and I have been going out for a few weeks, and I don't think it'll work out between you and me. I'm sorry. Kim is everything I've ever wanted in a girl and so much more. Yet again I'm sorry. When I come back I might have to bring her with me, would you be okay with that? I understand if you wouldn't be. Miley, you are really smart, and funny, and really, really cute, but I just don't think it'll work out. I'm sorry I left so soon, and for not giving you a last good-bye, but now I have to go and get to work. Miley, trust me, everything is going to be all right._

_Jake Ryan_

_PS. Tell Oliver and Lily I said Hi_

As Miley finished the letter, her phone began to ring, and Miley didn't answer it. Instead she plopped down on her bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey, you've reached Miley, I'm not here so leave a message after the beep." Miley's answering machine said.

"Miley, I know you're home, pick up! Miley, I know you're there. C'mon Miley talk to me. Fine I'll see you tomorrow." Lily said as she hung up.

"Stupid...Kim! Kim Johanson, I'm in love with her not you. You're both the same in every way, but I like Kim better! Well, Jake, Ryan, when you do come back, you can kiss my..." Miley began as Mr. Stewart came in the door.

"He, bud."

"Go...away."

"What's wrong?"

"Just leave! Please..."

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do **

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

"C'mon. You can tell me anything."

"No, this would be something for...for a...for a mom to talk about."

"Oh, well then. I'll just leave you to your business." Mr. Stewart stood up and slammed the door behind him. Miley grabbed her guitar and began to sing "If We Were a Movie".

"If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy, and I be the best you'd fall in love in the end we'd be laughin'..." Miley trailed off and began sobbing. "Why did he have to choose KIM! I mean I bet she's not even that pretty!" As Miley sobbed, she was lying on her guitar and just singing in her head. She was also thinking about how cute and funny Jake Ryan really was.

"I bet KIM only wants him for his money." Miley said as she wiped some tears away and sat crunched in a ball on her bed.

**So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight **

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..


	7. Tennessee Girl

It was a sunny morning as Miley Stewart, the new girl in Malibu, walked to school with her brother Jackson.

"Miles? You okay?" Jackson asked staring down at his little sister.

"Fine, I still can't help but think that we don' belong 'ere. I mean we are from Tennessee." Miley replied as she opened the large doors and walked into the giant school.

"We'll have to manage. You are you-know-who so we'll be fine." Jackson said. "Bye."

"Bye." Miley sighed. Miley had to wait until after the school day ended before the concert. She was so excited about being in Malibu and in front of everyone.

"Hannah, you ready?" Mr. Stewart asked coming in Miley's dressing room.

"I still don't think this is right daddy." Miley replied.

"Bud, you'll do fine. Just be...er...Hannah Montana. C'mon you're on in five!" Mr. Stewart shut the door, and Miley could hear the roars of the crowd. She took one deep breath and looked into the mirror.

_Well it's a long way from Star, Mississippi  
To the big stage i'm singing on tonight  
And sometimes the butterflies still get me  
When I'm in the spotlight_

And some people seem to think that I've changed  
That I'm different than I was back then  
But in my soul I know that I'm the same way  
That I really always been

Cause a Mississippi girl don't change her ways  
Just cause everybody knows her name  
Ain't big-headed from a little bit of fame  
I still like wearing my old ball cap  
Ride my kids around piggy back  
They might know me all around the world  
But y'all I'm still a Mississippi girl

Miley sang her heart out, and soon enough the concert was over. She signed a few autographs, and came across Lily Trescott and Oliver Oken from her class.

"Hannah! OMG! I am a huge fan!" Lily cried.

"Uh, I have to go, thanks ya'll for coming!" Miley said and ran inside the dressing room.

"What? What a blow off!" Oliver screamed.

"Why don't we take a peak at Hannah's dressing room." Lily said unlocking her door with a bobbie-pin. The two walked in, but found Hannah coming out of the bathroom.

"HANNAH!" Lily screamed.

"What? You cannot be in here! I'll call security!" Miley cried, hiding her face behind a magazine.

"Can you at least give me an autograph?" Lily pleaded.

_Well I spent a few weeks in California  
They put my face on the big movie screen  
But that don't mean I've forgotten where I came from  
That's just me chasing dreams, yeah_

Cause a Mississippi girl don't change her ways  
Just cause everybody knows her name  
Ain't big headed from a little bit of fame  
I still like wearing my old ball cap  
Ride my kids around piggy back  
They might know me all around the world  
But y'all I'm still a Mississippi girl

"Fine, but then you leave!" Miley cried, but putting down her magazine.

"Hey, are you...no way! You're that new girl from Tennessee!" Lily cried.

"What? NO I'm not." Miley said hiding her face again.

"Yeah, you are!" Oliver screamed.

"Fine, are you happy? If you want to live to see tomorrow though, you won't say a word!"

"All right! Calm down! We won't tell! By the way, I'm Lily and this is Oliver."

"Nice to meet you."

"Cool! I know a famous person!"

"Haha! Me too!"

"So do you want to hang out in the limo?"

"YES!" Oliver and Lily cried. They new trio walked out into the limo, and spent the rest of the night together.


	8. Lily's Skin

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana the show or any of it's cast. Please enjoy the following.

* * *

One Sunday morning as Lily awoke, she found the worst thing in life, had happened to her. Leukemia.

"Mom!" Lily yelled. She ran down the stairs, with her hair in hand, and slid into the kitchen.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Alex Trescott asked while making toast.

"This is what's wrong! I'm a freak! I can't go to school looking like a...a...a shaved Barbie doll!" Lily cried.

"Sweetie, if your friends were really your friends, then they would care what you looked like. Besides, I think I have an extra wig in my closet. You can were that and say you got it dyed."

"What color is it? Please don't say purple!"

"It's brown, but you'll have to pull your hair up just a little bit." Alex said. She hurried up to her room, and searched her closet. After she found it, she ran back to Lily.

"Here, now...it doesn't look that bad." Alex said and helped Lily put it on. The hair was a caramel brown, with a few blond highlights. Lily really didn't look too different, and the hair was only an inch shorter that her own. "So what happened?"

"Well, I guess I fell yesterday, and there's a bruise on my head, I think."

"Okay, well I call the doctor today, but you go to school."

"Fine, bye!" Lily said and headed toward school. She met with Oliver and Miley soon, but didn't say a word.

"Hey Lily, nice hair. I was thinking about get my hair done, but I don't know how." Miley said trying to get her best friend to talk.

"Look, Miley, I really don't want to talk to anyone right now. So just...leave me alone, okay?" Lily asked, finally saying something to her friends, but fed up with them.

"What's wrong, Lil?" Oliver asked, but Lily just ran to the bathroom, and slammed the door shut behind her.

"I'd better go see what's up. See ya Oliver!" Miley said and went after Lily. "Lil, are you in here?" Miley opened the door a crack to see enough. Lily through off the wig, and revealed her 2/3 head of hair.

"Lily!"

"Miley! I thought I told you..." Lily broke off to answer her phone, and it was her mom.

"Hey, Honey. I called the doctor as soon as you left and he said to come down as soon as you could. Show the nurse and she'll let you go, so I guess I'll see you soon. Bye!" Alex said, and hung up.

"Lil, what's up? Where's your hair?"

"Promise to keep it a secret?"

"Duh!"

"I have something called leukemia."

"What? That's a cancer! Lily!"

"Huh? I don't want to die!"

"Most people don't, but who was just on the phone?"

"My mom, and I have to go to the hospital for the rest of the day!"

"Can I come with?"

"Of course, and Oliver too." Lily said, and she, Miley, and Oliver got a cab with the principal, and went to the hospital.

_Sarah Beth is scared to death_

_To hear what the doctor will say _

_She hasn't been well_

_Since the day that she fell and the bruises just won't go away_

_So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad_

_Flips through an old magazine_

_Till a nurse with a smile_

_Stands at the door _

_And says will you please come with me_

_Sarah Beth is scared to death_

_Cause the doctor just told her the news_

_Between the red cells and white_

_Something's not right_

_But we're gonna to take care of you_

_Six chances in ten it won't come back again_

_With the therapy we're gonna try_

_It's just been approved_

_It's the strongest there is_

_I think we caught it in time_

"Sir, is my baby going to die?" Alex Trescott asked, holding tight to Lily.

"Most likely not, but there is a chance...Ma'am I promise we'll do the best we can." the doctor said.

"What if...if the best isn't good enough?" Alex asked, beginning to cry.

"The best here is always good enough. Every now and then we do get a case where we have to take the extreme, but this is not one of those cases."

"So she's going to be okay!" Miley cried from the hallway.

"There is a very good chance, yes, but..." the doctor began.

"But? But what?" Oliver asked, for the first time in his life, he thought he actually liked Lily. He felt bad for her, and couldn't help but begin to cry. He wiped his eyes before anyone could see, especially Lily.

To Be Continued...

From Fangirl: I hope you like this little part of my new fic. This of course will be a 2shot. You'll have to keep in touch to see what happens next! Love Ya!


	9. Lily's Skin Part 2

"Lil, I just want you to know..." Oliver began, holding Lily's hand, and Lily didn't care.

"What's up, Oliver?" Lily asked, also wiping her tears.

"Well, we've been friends for a really long time, and I just want you to know... I'm always here if you need me." he replied.

"As I was saying!" The doctor yelled. "There is a chance that she'll have to stay over the next few days for observations, but that isn't necessary. You can leave, but if anything else happens, call right away." "Thank you, sir. C'mon Lily let's go home. Oliver? Miley? Do you need a ride home?" Mrs. Trescott asked.

"No thanks, we'll be fine." Miley replied, and they all left.

"Lily..." Oliver muttered as he and Miley walked home. Miley took out her phone and text Lily.

MS: Hey Lil, I almost forgot 2 ask, who r u takin to the prom fri?

LT: No 1 yet, u?

MS: JR

_Sarah Beth is scared to death_

_As she sits holding her mom_

_Says it would be a mistake _

_For someone to take_

_A girl with hair to the prom_

_Oh, just this morning right there on her pillow  
Was the coolest of any surprise  
And she cried when she gathered it all in her hands  
The proof that she couldn't deny_

LT: Give me all details!

MS: I will, g2g, bye!

Mile closed her phone, feeling sorry for her friend, and looked at Oliver.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"C'mon, spill it!"

"Well, it's just that I know you like Lily, but why won't you take her to the prom? You both don't have dates yet."

"I know, but I can't just ask her! We've been friends forever, and it would be really awkward."

"Here, I'll do it for you!" Miley said joyfully as she and Oliver walked down the sidewalk. She took out her phone once again, and pressed speed dial 1, Lily.

"Hey, Lily. Uh, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" Lily said, holding her tears down.

"Oliver wants to take you to the prom on Friday, do you want to go?"

"Sure, whatever." Lily said, and hung up along with Miley.

"That's settled, then. You're going with Lily." Miley said, and Oliver had a surprised look on his face.

"How...what...when...what just happened?" Oliver cried, walking up Miley's driveway.

"You're going with Lily, that's what. See ya!" Miley said, waved good-bye, opened her door, and slammed it again. Oliver walked home alone that night, thinking about the up-coming dance. Oliver went to the store just before heading home, and bought a special skin colored swim cap.

_It's a quarter to 7_

_That boy's at the door_

_Her daddy ushers him in_

_And when he takes off hi hat_

_They all start to cry _

_Cuznthis morning where his hair had been_

_Softly she touches just skin_

"Oliver, what happened?" Lily asked, touching the unrecognizable man.

"This." Oliver said, and pulled the cap just enough to show his real hair.

"Thanks..." Lily said, and they were off.

_They go dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first true love is holding her close  
And for a moment she isn't scared..._

_The End_


	10. Oliver, the American Hero

On a hot afternoon in the month of July, 2025, as Miley was making breakfast for her husband and two children, the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Miley answered.

"May I speak with Sargent Oken please?" the voice of Sargent Goodman was ringing through the phone and in Mile's ears.

_'No, not today, he can't go...why now? Why not with the other men during March? Why did Goodman have o call today? Look at Oliver, he's just sitting there, smiling at Maria, and now at me...' _Miley thought. "Just a minute." she replied. "Honey, phone." and Miley sat down at the table, a tear rolling down her face.

"Hello?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, it's Goodman, we need you to come to base. Now! How fast can you get here?"

"Uh...now's not a good time..."

"Now, Oken!"

"But, sir..I..." and before Oliver could finish, Goodman hung up.

_I'm just trying to be a father_

_Raise a daughter and a son_

_Be a lover to their mother_

_Be everything to everyone_

_Up and at 'em bright and early_

_I'm all business in my suit_

_Yeah I'm dressed up for success, from my _

_Head down to my boots_

_I don't do it for the money, there's bills that I can't _

_Pay_

_I don't do it for the glory, I just do it anyway_

_Providing for our future's my responsibility_

_Yeah, I'm real good under pressure, being all_

_That I can be_

_And I can't call in sick on Monday's when the _

_Weekends been too strong_

_I just work straight through the holidays_

_And sometimes all night long_

_You can bet that I stand ready when the wolf_

_Growls at the door_

_Hey I'm solid, hey I'm steady, hey I'm true _

_Down to the core_

_And I will always do my duty no matter what the price_

_I've counted up cost, I know the sacrifice_

_Oh, and I don't want to die for you_

_But if dyin's asked of me_

_I'll bear that cross with honor_

_'Cause freedom don't come free_

_I'm an American soldier, an American_

_Beside my brothers and my sisters I will proudly take a stand_

_When liberty's in jeopardy I will always do what's right_

_I'm out here on the front lines, sleep in peace tonight_

_American soldier, I'm am American soldier_

"What...did he say?" Miley asked, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I have to go, but I promise I'll be back." Oliver said.

"Please, don't...go."

"I have too, you know I do." Oliver said, kissing Miley on the cheek before going to the bedroom to change. Soon he came out, and Miley jumped into his hands. "Miles, I have to go, but I'll be back, trust me." Then he kissed on last time, grabbed his bag, and kissed Maria and Jake on the cheek. Suddenly, there was a honk, and it was another Sargent.

"C'mon Oken! They need back up!" the man yelled.

"Well, I have to go...I'll see you in a while...bye Miley..." Oliver said, and ran out the door.

_'Will he really be back? Dear God, let him come home!'_ Miley thought, and hugged her children while they watched Oliver leave.

_'No, I can't cry.'_ Oliver thought, wiping a tear from his eye. _'I have to stay strong, for Miley, Maria, and Jake... everything's going to be okay.' _


	11. Oliver, the American Hero Part 2

As Oliver climbed aboard the bus, Miley, Maria, and Jake waved good-bye. Miley held her children tight, and tried to hide her tears. Oliver watched all of the passing trees while he rode to the base. There was only two other men on the bus, but neither of them were in Oliver station. Later that night, Oliver unpacked his things in his bunk. A few days after getting to the base, Oliver heard many screams, and ran out of the tent.

"What happened?" Oliver asked one of his fellow soldiers.

"Someone lit a bomb and it killed twenty of our men. The Sargent in calling everyone for even more backup." Johnston said.

"Tell 'em.."

"Oken! Get your butt into gear!" the booming voice of the Sargent came from behind Oliver.

"Sir, yes, Sir! Sir, I am not in the proper dress conditions, sir! May I get into uniform, sir?!" Oliver screamed.

"Oken, you will not get into uniform, you will get your gun and head out to the front line!" the Sargent screamed, and pointed to all of the other men that weren't in their uniforms, but were running to the front line.

"Sir, yes, Sir!"

I'm an American soldier, an American  
Beside my brothers and my sisters I will proudly take a stand  
When liberty's in jeopardy I will always do what's right  
I'm out here on the front lines, sleep in peace tonight  
American soldier, I'm an American soldier

Oliver ran to his tent, grabbed his gun, and saw a letter on the desk. The letter was from Miley, and it read:

_**Dear Oliver, **_

_**The children and I have missed you so much over the last few days. Oliver, when are you coming home? Please, if there is anything I can do for the base, let me know. I love you. Honey, be safe. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Miley**_

Oliver quickly grabbed a pen and some paper, and wrote a letter down.

_**Dear Miley, **_

_**I don't know when I'll be coming home, but I hope it will be soon. I love you so much darling, and I miss you. Tell Maria and Jake that I miss them, and please tell Jake that he's the man of the house. So he'd better take care of you. Darling, I have to go out on the front line, so if I don't make it, I just want you to know that I wouldn't want to have spent my life with anyone else. Remember, I love you all. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Oliver**_

After shooting out on the front line, Oliver died later that night. Once Miley heard the news, she tried to keep it together, but cried herself to sleep every night. Miley did get the letter, and the last thing that she wrote Oliver was 'be safe.' Now none of that mattered, but Miley, Maria, and Jake lived their lives on. And they visited their father's grave once a month.

A/N: Hey! I know this is sad, but I hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing it! Another songfic is ont the way! I especially want to thank all of my faithful reviewers! LOL Thanks everyone!

-fangirl2000


	12. Girlfriends

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, the cast, or any part of the show.

Jake and Amber and Oliver and Alex, the new couples at school, walked into the diner.

"So what do you want, Ber?" Jake asked, hugging Amber.

"Uh...how about...Stewart?" Amber said, giving Miley a snarl. Lily stood up behind her.

"I haven't heard about the Stewart. What do they taste like?" Oliver asked, kissing Alex.

"Not the food!" Alex said, pointing to Miley. "That Stewart!!"

"Oh, hey Miley, Lily." Oliver and Jake said in unison. Miley and Lily began saying to the boys, pushing their girlfriends aside:

_Hey, hey, you, you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, no way_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_Your so fine, I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time_

_Your so addictive_

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right_

"Uh...Lily, I don't think..." Oliver began, and hugged Alex.

"Fine, but I still don't like your girlfriend!" Lily said, and she and Miley left.

"So what did you two want to eat? I'm paying." Jake said casually, trying to change the subject. Within the next few hours, Miley and Lily showed up everywhere Jake and Oliver did. The next time they saw each other, without their girlfriends, they said:

_Don't pretend_

_I think you know I'm damn precious_

_And hell yeah_

_I'm the mother princess_

_I can tell you like me too_

_And you know I'm right_

_She's like so whatever _

_You can do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about_

_Hey, hey, you, you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, no way_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

"Miley, Lily, we have girlfriends." Jake said.

"Yeah, but they're like so idiotic! I mean they're so whatever!!!" Lily screamed. Because Oliver and Jake weren't cooperating, Miley and Lily started to walk away, but stopped.

"You know...if you hate your girlfriends too, we could always give it a go." Lily laughed. "Well, see ya!" Lily and Miley said good-bye, and blew kisses at each other their wanted boyfriends.


	13. Girlfriends Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, the cast, or any part of the show.

The next time Miley and Lily saw Jake, Oliver, Amber, and Alex was when they were at the mini golf course. Lily hit the ball as hard as she could, hitting Alex four courses away.

"FOUR!" Lily screamed.

"What the...ahh!" Alex screamed. Alex fell down, and as Amber helped her up Lily and Miley slipped in between them and the boys.

"So have you two made up your minds yet?" Lily asked, winking at Oliver.

"Uh...Lil...how about we go out later. Just as friends." Oliver said.

"Ollie, I know you like me, don't try to hide it. Babe, we should get together. We make the cutest couple." Lily said, kissing Oliver on the cheek.

"Lily, I'm kinda going out with someone. Maybe..." Oliver began.

"Maybe if you dumped those losers, we could get together. What do you say?" Miley interrupted, pulling Jake into a kiss. Just as Miey soft lips touched Jake's, Amber pulled Miley into a head-lock.

"Stay away from my boyfriend!" Amber screamed.

_I can see the way_

_I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away_

_I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about all the time _

_Again and again_

_So come over here and tell me what I want to hear_

_Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear. _

_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again_

_Cause she's like, so whatever_

_And you can do so much better _

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about_

"Why don't you make me!" Miley laughed. She grabbed Jake's hand and ran out to the parking lot. Lily grabbed Oliver's hand and followed. Amber and Alex ran too, but couldn't catch up to them. Once in the parking lot, Miley, Lily, Jake, and Oliver sat in Jake's limo.

"I guess we were wrong. You two were right, and those other girls were dumb." Jake said, kissing Miley. Amber and Alex tried finding the car, which was in the back, and tripped over their high-heels. They fell on the ground for the second time as they drove away. Jake, Miley, Oliver, and and Lily kissed all the way home, and even after that little scene, they stayed boyfriends and girlfriends.


	14. Our Song

One afternoon, as Lily and Jackson, who had been going out for about a month now, walked on the shore they met up with Oliver and Miley who are also going out.

"Hey." Oliver said, kissing Miley.

"Hey, what's up?" Miley asked, happily accepting his kiss.

"I was just thinking…we don't have a real song. I mean the song we danced the first time too wasn't really a song, it was fast." Oliver replied.

"We don't have a song either, Jackson." Lily said, placing her head on Jackson's shoulder.

"I'll tell you what…our song is everywhere and is played all of the time." Jackson said, kissing Lily lightly.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car_

_he's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel_

_the other on my heart_

_I look around, turn the radio down_

_he says baby is something wrong?_

_I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song_

_and he said..._

_Our Song is the slamming screen door_

_sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

_when you're on the phone and you talk real slow_

_cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_our song is the way you laugh_

_the first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"_

_and when I got home...before I said amen_

_asking God if he could play it again_

They all started to sing 'their' songs, and soon enough the girls were cuddled with their boys. When Miley woke up a few hours later and started humming her song into Oliver's ear.

_I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day_

_had gone all wrong or been trampled on_

_and lost and thrown away_

_got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed_

_I almost didn't notice all the roses_

_and the note that said..._

_Our Song is the slamming screen door_

_sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

_when you're on the phone and you talk real slow_

_cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_our song is the way you laugh_

_the first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"_

_and when I got home...before I said amen_

_asking God if he could play it again_

As Miley pretended to be asleep, Oliver woke up. He kissed Miley ever so softly, and Miley smiled and laughed.

"Wow." She whispered trying not to wake Jackson and Lily up.

"What? Are you glad I kissed you?" Oliver asked, now laying on top of her.

"Yeah." Miley laughed. Oliver and Miley began singing their song, and the group spent the whole day at the beach.


End file.
